Phineas and Ferb: A Fantasy Story 1
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: <html><head></head>Something that popped into my head about a week ago. The Tri-Kingdom Area lives in peace until Darklord Doofenshmirtz kidnaps Princess Isabella. Bent on bringing peace to the kingdoms, Princes Phineas and Ferb embark on an unforgettable journey.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Flynn Blade

Story 1 - Darklord Doofenshmirtz

Chapter 1 - An Evil Plan

In Danland Kingdom, the air was cool. A young prince's eyes opened. Prince Phineas of Danland Kingdom. He walked to his walk in closet and opened the door. He stepped inside and looked at his clothes and repeated: "Not that one... not that one..." He looked at a suit with a white cape and a blue vest. He grabbed it, closed his door, and locked it. Soon, he heard a knock on the door.

"Phineas, dear! You must remember! Today, King Monogram, Queen Vivian, and Princess Isabella are coming here to visit!" Said Queen Linda. Phineas bit his tongue. He had forgotten all about the royal brunch!

"Oh crud! I forgot! If they get here and I'm not ready, can you please tell them I'm getting ready?" Phineas asked.

"Yes. Yes I will!" Linda said from outside.

"Thanks!" Phineas said as he hung the white suit up. He then grabbed his blue tuxedo and grabbed a sky blue cape. He had just put it on when he heard: "I think you should shoot for the white cape and blue vest!" Phineas grinded his teeth together angrily. He took off his blue tuxedo and sky blue cape and grabbed the white cape with a blue vest.

The horse carried the cart along the rickety path towards Danland Castle. Isabella sat gracefully inside the cart.

"Isabella. We are about thirty minutes away. Are you ready to meet Prince Phineas?" Her mother, Queen Vivian asked.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Isabella responded.

"Now, Isabella! Remember the first things you must do before you meet the Prince!" King Monogram said. Isabella rolled her eyes. Isabella just nodded. First, she had to introduce herself and the other guests for brunch. Second, she had to make sure the guards were at their posts. Third, she had to help prepare the turkey and the lamb. Lastly, she had to clean the plates and wine glasses. Only when she completed those four tasks, would she be able to meet Prince Phineas.

Phineas stepped out of the closet to see his butler, Sir Ferb, standing next to the closet doorway.

"Are you ready, your majesty?" Ferb asked. Phineas nodded and walked down the tower. He started helping King Lawrence, his father, prepare his popular amongst the three kingdoms... Lamb Cobbler. Phineas placed some lamb onto a pan. Suddenly, a voice came from above.

"Phineas! What did you do to my room?!" the voice asked.

"I was never in room since you demanded I stay out of your room, Candace!" Phineas shouted back.

"Hey," Phineas said, "where's Perry?"

A vampire-pus put some armor on completed with a cape and a helmet. It flew into the clouds as a batapus.(cross between a bat and a platypus)

"Ah! Good evening, Knight P.! We've become very suspicious of Darklord Doofenshmirtz as of late! He's disguised himself as a peasant man and checked out books on the history of the Johnson Kingdom royal family, the Flynn-Fletcher Kingdom royal family, and the Fireside Kingdom! Find out what he's up to and make sure the princes and princesses are unharmed! Monogram out!" Monogram said. With that, Perry the Vampire-pus flew off.

Princess Candace's room was a total disaster. Her bed sheets were spread across the floor and her wardrobe was face down on the floor.

"Listen, Miss Stacy! I need you to help me clean up this mess my brother made! But first, I'm going to tell mom!" Candace said as she sped walked off. She stomped downstairs and walked behind Queen Linda.

"Mom! Phineas made my room a complete mess! You've gotta bust him!" Candace said grabbing her mother's wrist trying to drag her to her room. She dragged the Queen to her room. Candace whirled open the door and barged in. She smiled wickedly. The mess was still on the floor. At the last second, a purple ray shot into the room and the mess went back to normal.

"SEE?!" the princess said excitedly. The Queen poked her head into the room and saw...

"Nothing," Linda said.

"What? What do you mean nothi-?" Candace said. She looked at the room. Everything was neatly organized and hung up in a wardrobe.

"But-but-but-but-but..." Candace said. Linda walked away.

"Miss Stacy! When did my brothers come in here?" Candace demanded.

"Um... Never..." Stacy responded.

*Doofenshmirtz Darklord Fortress!*

Lava bubbled below the stone drawbridge leading to the stone fortress. Perry flew into the throne room fortress.

"Ah, Perry the Vampire-pus. Your timing is absolutely perfect!" Darklord Doofenshmirtz said, "I just finished my latest creations!" Perry cocked his head to the left. Usually he only made one Inator.

"Oh. I see. Well I was researching the history of the royal families of the Tri-Kingdom Area and realized I could use Prince Jeremy, Princess Stacy, Princes Phineas and Ferb, Princess Candace, and Princess Isabella as bargaining chips! You know hold them hostages until I took over the ENTIRE TRI-KINGDOM AREA! But first..." Doofenshmirtz said, "I must destroy you! You see, my latest Inators will track down the nearest Prince or Princess in the area! One of my Inators I made specifically for destroying you!" He brought out a magical shard of a lava crystal and started blasting Perry with it. Perry continued to dodge each attack. Perry snatched a water crystal and started dispelling the attacks.

"Stand still!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

The carriage was riding smoothly until one of the wheels bumped over a rock, sending Isabella into a pool of mud.

"Oh that's just great!" Isabella said lifting her head out of the mud pool.

"Isa, are you okay?" Vivian shouted.

"Yes. I just need to clean my hair up," Isabella responded. She saw a gathering of trees about a mile away and started towards them. When she got there, she dipped her hair into the water and started organizing it when she spotted two young boys playing with something that hadn't been invented yet; an RC Boat. She fixed her eyes on a boy with a triangular head. She was so focused on the boy she found cute, that she didn't notice she was slowly slipping off the small cliff edge. Before she could stop herself, she plummeted into the small pond. Alerted, the boy snapped his head up. He ran into the pond and helped the princess up and out of the water.

"Thank you!" Isabella said.

"No problem!" The boy responded.

"Phineas! Ferb! It's time to go!" A voice shouted. The boy waved goodbye and walked away. Isabella dreamily stared at the boy as he walked away. She thought so much of the boy, that she forgot her hennin(pointy princess hat)in the lake. She started back towards the carriage, unaware that Darklord Doofenshmirtz was stalking her with Perry tied up and gagged. He threw the vampire-pus to the ground, leaving him struggling to warn the young princess. Just before Doofenshmirtz managed to lay a finger on Isabella, Perry's gag loosened and came off. He growled at the princess, trying to warn her of the danger she was in. Isabella whirled around. Before she could scream, Doofenshmirtz's hand clapped on Isabella's mouth. Isabella soon fell into a sleep. When she did, Doofenshmirtz brought out rope and started tying her up. He tossed the princess into a cage that teleported back to the fortress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night arrived and she still wasn't back. Queen Vivian started to worry. Her daughter had left three hours ago and still wasn't back yet.

"Where is she? Guards! Find her immediately!" Vivian demanded.

"Ferb, where's our RC Boat?" Phineas asked his brother.

"We might have left it at the pond where we saw that girl," Ferb said simply.

"Mom," the Prince said, "mind if we go back to get our boat?"

"Sorry, Phineas! We're having the princess of Fireside Kingdom coming to visit, remember?" Linda said.

"Alright..." Phineas said sadly. Their horses walked across the green grass field to their castle. The horses reined in and they tied them to a post. The family walked inside the castle. Princess Candace stepped up to Phineas and Ferb and took off their cloaks. The Queen told Candace to get ready for brunch. Phineas walked back to his room to get his white cape. Soon, there Phineas told Knights Buford and Irving to open the gates for the princess of Fireside Kingdom.

The two knights walked downstairs to the front entrance to greet the royal guests. They were expecting the jiao to arrive any second...

"Three... Two... One..." Buford said. Nothing.

"Something's wrong! They should have been here by now!" Irving said.

"Report that to the King and Queen immediately!" Buford said. Irving nodded and dashed off to the throne room. He quickly bowed before the King and Queen.

"Your majesties! The royal guests have not arrived yet!" Irving said. The King and Queen stood up.

Sir Baljeet and General Carl walked along the path. They quickly came upon one of the princess's tiaras. It was blue jeweled with a pink diamond in the center; she would never leave it on the ground. They continued investigating and saw a vampire-pus tied up and struggling to escape. It was clearly desperate. They ran over and untied him. The vampire-pus chattered.

"I don't understand vampire-pus!" Baljeet said. Carl approached the vampire-pus.

"I understand it perfectly... he's saying... he went to Doofenshmirtz Darklord Fortress... he lost a battle... he was tied up and gagged... he was thrown on the ground... he saw a girl walking by... he tried to warn her... she was taken...!" Carl translated.

"Do you happen to know if it was Princess Isabella?" Baljeet asked. The vampire-pus shook his head no. The vampire-pus growled some more.

"Thanks..." Carl said. The vampire-pus turned into a batapus and flew off. Carl and Baljeet decided to investigate further. The came upon a clearing in the trees and saw a pond.

"Maybe whoever owns this RC Boat will know more!" Baljeet said picking up a boat. He stored it in a pouch. Carl then dove in and started swimming around and found what looked like a purple hennin(if you don't know what a hennin is, read the first chapter or just look it up on the internet) lying on the floor. As he got closer, he could barely make out a golden tablet on it that read Isabella. Carl grabbed the hennin and swam as quickly as he could back to the surface. He gasped for breath. He showed Baljeet the hennin and they instantly knew the girl who was kidnapped was Princess Isabella. They ran back to the jiao to report the news.

Back at Flynn-Fletcher Castle, Phineas had gotten done with preparing the mutton for the guests. Suddenly, the door burst open and the Queen and King of Fireside Kingdom came dashing in.

"My dear daughter!" Vivian screamed at the top of her lounges. Phineas and Ferb ran over to the Queen and helped her to a chair near the fireplace. Suddenly, an RC Boat and a hennin dropped out of the pocket of Queen Vivian. Phineas was shocked. They somehow got ahold of their RC Boat. He picked it up. Phineas started to think more about the girl they met at the pond.

"Where did you find this?" Phineas asked.

"At the pond about thirty minutes away from your castle!" Vivian asked. Ferb picked up the hennin and showed Phineas. On a golden tablet, there was the name of the owner; Isabella.

"Where'd you find the hennin?" Phineas asked.

"Same place..." Vivian said weeping.

"Ferb... that girl we met at the pond... that was Princess Isabella!" Phineas said. Phineas and Ferb dashed outside and leapt on their horses. The horses galloped off towards the pond.

Isabella woke up in a dimly lit room. The only thing that kept the room bright was a candle. She stood up and tried to walk forward, but she felt a tug on her hands that prevented her from walking. She turned around and saw handcuffs on her hands. The cuffs were attached to chains that were bolted to the wall. A cell door was locked in front of her.

"Am... am... am I in a..." she gulped nervously, "dungeon?"

"Yes. Yes you are," said a voice. A man wearing a long black cape stepped forward. The man grinned wickedly.

"Tremble in fear before the mighty DARKLORD DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" The man said. Isabella blinked twice.

"Um... I'm not really... trembling. You're more comical than evil..." Isabella said. Doofenshmirtz stomped his foot on the ground angrily. He walked away, leaving the young princess to struggle her way out of the chains. Suddenly, a vampire-pus flew in and cut the chains.

"Thank you so much!" Isabella said. The vampire-pus chattered. Isabella got up. Suddenly, a beam of energy made way towards the princess. At the last second, Isabella dodged it. The beam hit the wall and dispersed into a bubble. The vampire-pus chattered and pointed towards the window; he was obviously urging her to run. Isabella didn't want to, but she climbed out the window and ran past the guards. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

Phineas and Ferb's horses galloped at a rate of 48 kilometers per hour. Phineas finally reached the pond and saw a girl standing across from them. Phineas started towards her when an energy beam emitted, trapping the princess in a pink bubble.

"Princes Phineas and Ferb? Looks like I caught myself three for one!" the man said blasting another energy beam from a staff. Phineas rolled out of the way.

"Ferb! Get back to the castle and tell mom and dad!" Phineas shouted. Phineas quickly pulled out his sword and started to dispel the attacks. He rolled towards Isabella and popped the bubble.

"Ha!" Doofenshmirtz said. He zapped them both. At the last second, Phineas deflected the blast back at the Darklord.

"Oh..." Doofenshmirtz said, "poop!" Phineas helped Isabella to his horse and galloped off.

"Curse you Perry the Vampire-pus... even though you had nothing to do with my defeat... ugh. How long does this last?" Doofenshmirtz said.


End file.
